1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample conveyor apparatus for conveying sample containers that can contain samples, such as blood samples, and a sample processing apparatus for processing such samples.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conveyor apparatus for conveying sample containers that can contain samples, such as blood samples is known, which comprises belt bases, along the length of which samples are conveyed, conveyor belts wound around the belt bases and movable in the circumferential direction of the belt bases, and a pair of guide rails provided on the top of each of the belt bases with a certain space defined therebetween (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-263478).
In this apparatus, sample holders, each of which includes a receiver for receiving a sample container and a groove formed in its outer surface, are placed on the belts, and are conveyed by the belts, engaged with the guide rails.
In the apparatus, however, each belt base and a corresponding frame portion are formed integral with each other, and hence the conveyor belts cannot be detached. This makes it difficult to repair or exchange the components of the apparatus.